Aoi Chou
by Miki Yume
Summary: Miki Yume is the new girl in Namimori high school. She befriends Tsuna and the others quickly but will the Problems from her past start to return and destroy the only chance with happiness again or will a certain skylark bite it to death... Sorry, I'm not very good with summaries...Rating may change.


_**So, I'm new and well...this is my first story. I'm sorry if it's bad. I'll try better next time!**_

_**Also, I don't own anything from KHR. I only own my character Miki!**_

_She didn't care about the rain that was pouring strongly on her, she didn't care about doing anything at this moment. All she wanted was for all this pain inside her to go away but she knew very well that she couldn't stop it. Not yet. Her head was looking down at the ground, not sure what to do anymore. She feels like a monster, as she dropped to her knees. She didn't even realize she was crying. Without warning, she started screaming. No words came out, just a loud scream of pain and sadness. Who knows how long it took her to stop, but she knew one thing. She is a monster._

A year ago, Miki woke up from the sound of her alarm clock. Her eyes slowly opened as she reached out and turned her alarm off. Sitting up from her place, she started to stretch her arms up. She got up and off her bed, getting herself ready for her first day of school. She slowly walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Putting on her school uniform, she sighed. "At least I was able to grab the boys uniform." She never really liked wearing girl uniforms or uniforms at all. The uniform she was wearing was a white long sleeve shirt with black trousers, brown belt, black shoes, and a jacket. It was something simple. She didn't mind it. She sighed once more and walked down the stairs, looking around her house she couldn't help but think "It's so empty." Shaking her head, she started putting her hair up and walked out.

After she made sure the door was locked, she started walking down the street. As she walked, she can see the cherry blossom trees blooming with such beautiful pink flowers. She stopped to catch the scenery and she couldn't help but smile a little. Miki wasn't a person who expressed her feelings very well. Not anymore anyways but even things like the trees blooming got her smiling. She breathed in a long breath and started walking. Her mind was again, elsewhere. As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone. Looking up, she can see dark silver eyes glaring at her. Taking a step back from the stranger, she stared at him expressionless. "Watch where you walk, herbivore." Her head tilted slightly, curiosity in her eyes from the usage of the word 'herbivore'. Shaking her head she bowed to him. "I apologize, it was completely my fault." "Tsk." The noise didn't surprise her, she's heard it many times by her old classmates and adults. She stood back up, keeping her stare on the ground. Suddenly, she felt eyes on her. "That uniform is Namimori High property." She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm a new student. I hear that school has good discipline and I would like to learn from there." He stared at her with a smirk when she finished speaking. She was taken aback at his expression but said nothing of it. The stranger then started walking away before he said "I am Hibari Kyoya and I am Namimori's Disciplinary Committee leader. I'll show you the way but if you misbehave, I'll bite you to death." Miki stared at his back in surprised, before chuckling quietly to herself. "What a strange person." Shaking her head, she started to walk beside him to school. "I should stop shaking my head so much." She thought to herself.

As soon as they were both at the school, she took in another deep breath. "I hope I don't cause so much trouble." She whispered to herself as she looks at the school. "Herbivore, I'll bite you to death if you disrupt the peace of Namimori." Miki couldn't help but slightly grin at the remark. Hibari seemed like a very mature person but the things he says sound slightly like an angry child. As he started walking towards the school, Miki walked to his side. She was really curious about the stranger in front of her but she didn't like the idea of getting into his personal life, she thinks she'll do something wrong to ruin it. That's when an idea popped into her head. "Can I be with you in the disciplinary committee?" He stopped suddenly and stared at her. "I would like to be an honorable student in Namimori. If I stay by your side, then I'll be able to learn the rules of the school while staying out of trouble." She knew far well that everything she said wasn't completely true. Miki has always been troubled in every school she has entered, she thought that this was a way she won't have to make so many mistakes to get her kicked out again. Hibari stared at her in amusement. "I'll allow it for now but," He quickly took out his tonfas, a glare that could have frightened a normal person came to her view "Disrupt my school and I'll bite you to death." At first she was a bit taken aback but a smile grew on her face and she nodded. "Of course! Thank you." Miki was too excited to see the shock expression on Hibari's face. Hibari had expected her to run away, regret her own decision. He did not expect her to smile so lovingly at the idea. "Stupid herbivore." When she heard his comment she looked up and saw him walking off. "Maybe.." She shook her head as a thought came to her mind. She jogged to his side, smiling slightly. "Everyone," She looked at the sky in happiness. "I'll do my best."

Hibari and her were walking outside the school. Miki had asked him questions about the school, seeing that trying to make a different type of conversation to be useless. She was really happy to hear him speak to her with a topic he enjoyed. "W-Who is that?" "I wonder what she did." "Poor girl." "She's pretty." She can hear the students speak with fear and curiosity in their voice but she ignored it for now and gave Hibari her full attention but Miki had heard so many comments about her, she's positive they were about her but unlike her old schools no one came up to ask her. Am I causing a disturbance? She stopped in her tracks as her eyes looked away from Hibari. "I...apologize." He stopped as he looked at her. "For what herbivore?" She looked up at him emotionless. She was sure that he would yell at her. "For...causing a disturbance." Miki tilted her head. Wasn't it obvious or am I seeing things? Hibari stared at her for a minute before walking away . "Herbivore if you were causing a disturbance I would have bitten you to death." Miki blushed a bit before running to his side. "Okay."

Once she had finished walking with Hibari and the bell had rung, she went to her class. Miki couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, though her posture said otherwise. She was leaning on the window, her eyes were only starring outside the window. She could have passed as a delinquent. Her train of thought broke once she heard the teacher call for her. She walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before entering. "Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone." The teacher had said. He didn't seem to pay much attention to her, which would be reasonable if he heard about her. "My name is Miki Yume, that's all that you all should know." She bowed her head to the class. Hearing everyone become excited, she stood back up. She can hear the compliments come in from both girls and guys. She showed no expression but inside she couldn't help but feel saddened. Miki's train of thought was disrupted again by the sudden opening of the door. "I-I'm sorry I'm late Sensei!" he said. "Tsunayoshi Sawada when are you going to learn to come early. As well as you two, Gokudera and Yamamoto." There in the doorway stood three boys. The brown-haired boys hair was standing up in such a way, it looked like spikes but suited him well. Behind him were two other boys. One had dark hair and the other silver hair. "Shut up you stupid teacher!" The silvered haired boy comment seemed slightly rude but she ignored the comment and said nothing. Though as soon as Miki stared at the brown-haired boy long enough, she could see some bruises and dirt on his body. "Did you get hurt?" Everyone looked surprise to hear her speak and stared at her. "W-what?" Tsuna stood up and stared at her in surprise. She calmly walked up to him. Grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket, she gently cleaned his face from some dirt. The boy in front of her started to blush at the sudden gentleness. "Th-thank you." She nodded at his response, giving her and the boy some distance. "You shouldn't touch the tenth like that!" As soon as he was out of his surprise, the silver-haired boy had started to look angered, looking like he was about to attack. "Ma ma Gokudera. Calm down." The dark-haired boy had started holding him back while laughing. "I-It's alright Gokudera!" Tsuna said frantically. Miki stood where she was before taking the back seat of the class. Everyone kept their gaze to Miki as she sat down. "A-Alright, let's get back to class." As soon as the teacher had said this, everyone's attention went back to the front of the class. Miki looked out the window but when she saw movement in the desk in front of her, her gaze went to it. Tsuna sat down quietly in his desk as Gokudera sat beside him and Yamamoto in front of Tsuna. She can see the boy stiffen in front of her, so she gazed back outside the window. "I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable."

As soon as the bell had rung for lunch, Miki quickly stood up and left to the roof. Walking down the hallway, she can feel most eyes on her. She sighed, as her eyes gazed up. The student's attention quickly fell to her blue eyes while the girls screamed with joy. Finally making it to the roof, she sighed in relief. "I Didn't expect so much attention." Laying herself on the side of the entrance she decided to watch the sky. Her eyes started to close. Her body relaxing, slowly dozing off. "EXTREME!" Her eyes went open at the sudden voice. She stood up as the door opened. She can hear the chatter from the group. As she stood where she was. She groaned in disappointment. She was hoping to just rest this period. One of the boys heard the noise and turned around. "Y-you're…" My eyes looked at the boy who spoke. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." She spoke his name quietly. Her hand was on her head as she decided to lean on the wall. "Do they hurt?" Miki can see the bruises more clearly on his arms and under his chin. Everyone looked at her curiously until she pointed at one of his bruises. "O-oh, no. I'm okay!" Tsuna spoke nervously as he avoided her stare. "Oh wait, you're the new girl! My name is.." "Yamamoto Takeshi." She looked away from the group and had her stare to the sky. He's taken aback but smiled in excitement. "Wow! You already know my name?" He was grinning excitedly. "Baseball idiot.." Gokudera mumbled in annoyance. "It's not hard for me to remember names." "To the extreme!" A boy with short white hair screamed. "You're in my sisters class? Take care of her for me will you." The boy said smiling. "Kyoko Sasagawa, I believe she is your sister." She can see the slight resemblance on the two. "If you want her safe, keep her away from me." Saying this, she slouched to the floor. Everyone went silent from her comment. She was hoping they'd leave but then they sat around her. Her eyes grew wide in surprised. She didn't expect this at all. "C-can we...Do you want to join us for lunch?" Tsuna had his head down as he asked her. "If that's what you want." "Of course she would tenth! Who wouldn't want to join you?" Gokudera started to say but Tsuna looked at him with a nervous smile. "He's right! You will love our group, it's fun!" Yamamoto had started laughing as soon as Gokudera started to say "no one cares what he say, baseball idiot." Miki hid her grin under her arm. "I'll do my best." "Hm? Did you say something Yume-chan?" Tsuna looked at her curiously with a smile. "No, nothing."

As they were all speaking, Miki can feel a strong presence nearby but decided to do nothing of it. "It seems you made a new friend Dame-Tsuna." She heard a voice coming from above her as she moved away from a sudden attack, that soon hit Tsuna. Looking at the culprit she can she it was a baby with a fedora. "REBORN!" Tsuna yelled as he held to his head. Gokudera quickly went to his side as he spoke worriedly "Tenth, are you alright?" "Dame-Tsuna, you should learn how to dodge an attack by now." She could see the sinister grin on the baby's face. She was a bit surprised at how strong the baby was but not enough to affect her. "Reborn." She didn't know why she said his name out loud but as soon as she said it, her eyes went back up to the sky. "Miki Yume, am I correct?" Reborn hid his eyes with the fedora as he coldly stated "Or should I say Aoi Chou's partner?" She moved her eyes slowly to Reborn. "That's what many say." After a moment of complete silence, Reborn quickly went to attack her. She moved her body enough to dodge it with ease. "R-Reborn!" Tsuna looked at them in fear. He knows very well how much his attacks can hurt and believed he'd hurt her. Reborn, of course, ignored Tsuna as he started attacking her quickly. Miki was dodging everything that attack that Reborn gave at her, looking at Reborn with a blank stare. After a few more attacks, Reborn smirked as he went to the railing on the side of the roof. "So it's true. You are strong. Though I heard Aoi Chou was stronger." Miki looked at the baby, saying nothing. "What is your business here baby?" Miki turned around and saw an angry Hibari standing near the doorway. "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna screeched as he hid himself behind Gokudera and Yamamoto. Miki quickly stood straight and bowed her head. "I apologize for causing such a disturbance senpai." Miki kept her head down before quickly jumping away from another one of Reborn's attack. When she dodged his attack she landed near Hibari, who stared at her with curiosity. "You can dodge the babies attack?" She nodded at Hibari. Was it that surprising? "Seems like she is a decent opponent. How did you learn to fight?" Reborn kept a slight distance from her, though she still kept quiet. He smirked at her. "No matter, I'll research you." Miki's attention went quickly to his. "Don't." She couldn't help but shy away as they all looked at her. "I rather you don't." She kept her head down, covering the sadness in her eyes. "Dodging attacks was my only option."


End file.
